Ore no Yakusoku
by lovecomlove
Summary: Koizumi comes to Otani with her troubles. Came up with this idea after seeing The Time Traveler's Wife, so there will be spoilers. You've been warned. Oneshot, first fanfic ever. It's lame, but still read & review please!


**Summary**: Koizumi comes to Otani with her troubles. Saw The Time Traveler's Wife today, and this idea popped up.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Lovely Complex, Koizumi would have beeyotch-slapped Kohori when he asked her to the Umibozu concert. Oh well, at least Otani got a sucker punch in there.

* * *

**Ore no Yakusoku**

In the history of their relationship, Koizumi had never been the one to initiate their kisses. **(A/N: I don't count that one where Koizumi was like "I'm through loving you!") **This didn't really bother Otani, but he just noticed that in all the times they'd kissed, he had been the one to kiss her. Not that he was counting kisses like a teenage girl or anything.

So you can imagine Otani's surprise when he went to answer the door and his girlfriend leaped into his arms, sealing her lips to his.

"Koizu--mmph?!" Before Otani could process what was going on, Koizumi pulled back. Her face was streaked with tears and her nose was running.

"If you were a time traveler you'd tell me right?", she asked through her tears.

"Haah?" This was not what Otani expected to hear. Plus, he was still a little flustered from the kiss. He searched Koizumi's eyes for any hint that she was joking, but they only reflected worry and concern.

Ignoring his look of confusion, Koizumi blubbered, "Ohmygodotanipleasedon'tdieiloveyousomuch!" She clung to Otani's arm.

"Wha...die? Who's dying, moron?" This was getting way too confusing and it was frustrating him. He closed the front door behind Koizumi and led her into his room. He closed that door, too, and sat her down on his bed, detaching her arm from his so he could find a chair for himself.

"Okay, what's going on?", Otani said as he sat down across from her, giving her his serious-boyfriend look. Koizumi had stopped crying, but her eyes were wet and she spoke in sobs and hiccups.

"SoIwent-- to see thismovie and-- andtherewasthisguy-- and he was a time traveler-- and then he couldn't always be there for his wife-- causehedidn'tknowwhenhewouldtimetravel-- and then, andthenhediedcausehegotshot-- andhewassoyoung-- andtheyhadadaughteranditwassosadandOHMYGODOTANIYOUWON'TDIERIGHT?" By the time she was done with the movie synopsis, Koizumi was back to crying hysterically with her face in her hands.

Otani was dumbstruck. Koizumi was worried that he was going to end up like a fictional character in a movie? Well, she was definitely full of surprises tonight. Blanking on words, he said the only thing that came naturally. "Are you an idiot?"

Koizumi's head jerked up and she glared at Otani. "Who's an idiot?! I'm not the one whose chibi brain is so tiny it can't comprehend the emotional plotlines of movies! Obviously I don't want the one I love to die!"

"Nobody's dying!" Otani let the 'chibi' comment slip; he didn't want to argue with Koizumi when he had been trying so hard to calm her down. "Nobody's dying," he repeated, taking her  
hand. "Sorry about calling you an idiot. Force of habit, I guess." He grinned at her.

Koizumi looked pouty, but she didn't let go of Otani's hand. She glared at an Umibozu poster on the wall, then back over to Otani. "I'll forgive you if you promise me something."

"What?" Otani could guess what it would be.

"Don't ever die." She held his hand tighter and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Whaddya think? This was my first fanfic ever :D Before I ended it with Otani saying "I promise", but it was just too cheesy and overdone.

I wanted it to end with him saying "I promise" in Japanese, but wherever I looked it up it came out as "watashi no yakusoku", so I switched the "watashi" for an "ore" and decided to go with it as a title.

I'm not really a writer and I hated writing in school, but it's way more fun here and I've always wanted to write a fanfic, so reviews are VERY much appreciated :)


End file.
